The present utility model relates to an accessory of a lamp, and particularly to a demonstration switch structure of a lamp.
In festivals such as Christmas day, Spring Festival, and National Day, in order to enhance the festival atmosphere, people usually installs some lamp sets in housings for heightening the atmosphere of happy festivals. The existing lamp set generally includes a lamp string and a power supply for supplying power to the lamp string. The lamp string includes several light emitting bodies connected in series or in parallel. The power supply includes a battery case, and a solar panel, a charge/discharge controller and a chargeable battery which are electrically connected in turn. The solar panel is installed on an outer surface of the battery case, the charge/discharge controller and the chargeable battery are installed within the battery case, and an outer wall of the battery case is provided with a use control switch for controlling the turning ON or OFF of the lamp string. During use, a long lamp string is winded on a fixed object such as a tree, a roof or a table, then the use control switch is activated such that the power supply supplies power to the lamp string, and each of the light emitting bodies of the lamp string lights up, thereby enhancing the festive atmosphere to the environment. Adopting the power supply at the same time has the advantages of energy-saving and environmental protection. However, such a lamp set is packed in a sealed manner by a packing box when being sold in a supermarket, thus the purchaser can not turn on the power to watch the operating effect of the lamp string, which reduces the desire for buying of the purchaser; or if the purchaser unpacks the package and turns on the power forcedly for watching, the package will be damaged, which is one of the most common phenomena of man-made sabotage to the commodities for sale in the supermarket.
In order to solve the above problems, the manufacturers develop a kind of lamp set which can demonstrate the illumination effect without unpacking the package. That is, a demonstration switch structure, which includes a demonstration test switch for demonstration and a pluggable wire, is added in the power supply device additionally. The demonstration test switch is a press-type normally open test switch which is separately provided with respect to the battery case of the lamp set. A first end of the pluggable wire is electrically connected to a controller of the charge/discharge controller. A second end of the pluggable wire protrudes out of the battery case, and is provided with an electrical outlet. The electrical outlet is electrically plugged with an electrical component, which comprises a plug at a first end for electrically plugging with the electrical outlet, and a connecting wire at a second end for connecting to the press-type normally open test switch. Meanwhile, there is a transparent area on a portion of the packing box of the lamp for packing the lamp set corresponding to the lamp set, and a switch window for pressing the demonstration test switch by the purchaser is provided at a portion of the packing box corresponding to the demonstration test switch. In this way, the purchaser can directly contact and press all the time the demonstration test switch through the switch window, so that the demonstration test switch is turned on. In this case, the lamination effect of the lamp string can be watched through the transparent area, which facilitates the purchase of the purchaser.
However, since such a demonstration test switch of the lamp set is separately provided with the battery case, and the purchaser directly contacts the demonstration test switch, a hard object is needed to fixedly support the demonstration test switch when being pressed, such that the demonstration test switch can be turned on. For this, it is required to additionally dispose a pulp box for accommodating the lamp string and the battery case therein and for fixedly installing the demonstration test switch when packing the lamp set, which undoubtedly increases the packing cost. Meanwhile, the pluggable wire is fixedly connected with the battery case, and the electrical outlet of the pluggable wire is exposed at the outside of the battery case. In this case, the pluggable wire which cooperates with the demonstration test switch can not be dismantled after unpacking the lamp set, but remain on the battery case. As a result, the hidden danger of electric leakage when contacting with water is presented in the electrical outlet of the pluggable wire, and thus there is a hidden danger of short circuit of the lamp set.